Blood Seal Magic
Blood Seal Magic is a rare type of Magic that lets the user tame monsters, absorb their essance, and summon them by drawing a symbol in blood on their body. Because of the dangerous nature of this magic, as well as the risks posed by using it in combat, many don’t see the risk is worth the power it grants. Making the few who use it properly stand out even further. The Ritual Blood Seal Magic has a rather unique method to attaining it, involving several steps. The first is to hunt down a particularly powerful monster and fight it to within an inch of its life. Then a ritual is performed, and the essence and mind of the beast is sealed within the mages own body. The host then has to battle for dominance against the new monster, during which the If host’s body will go on an animalistic rampage, destroying everything in sight. If this lasts for more than an hour, then the host is considered lost and the body will belong to the monster. If this happens, then the monster will rampage until its new body literally falls apart from the strain, or it is killed by another in an act of mercy. This ritual can be done many times, to gain multiple Demon Weapons, but the rate of success will go down each time, as the host will have to fight for control against two personalities’ on the second attempt, three on the third and so on. With the norm being one or two per user, any more than that is considered a great feat of fortitude. If the mage wielding a Demon weapon is ever killed, then the monsters inside will also die. However, if the user is close to death, and the monster is particularly strong or resilient, they can sometimes “jump” into a new host. They will emerge from their old host as a mass of blood and flow into their chosen victim, through open wounds, or even down the throat. This forcefully begins the ritual, and often results in the death of both creature and host. It is not unheard of for there to be survivors of such an ordeal however, even should they already poses other Demon Weapons. The Seal If the host is successful, the monster they absorbed immediately gains all the knowledge of the host. To access the powers of the magic, the host must draw a symbol in their own blood on their body, where in the beast they absorbed will seemingly erupt out of its host in the form of a weapon. The location and shape of the seal is completely random, but is generally located on the torso or upper arms and will be small enough that the used does not risk losing to much blood in the process. This new weapon grants the user great destructive power, and is able to speak with their host while summoned. But using the weapon can present a chance for some particularly rebellious weapons to fight for control against the will of there host all over again, and even gain some influence over then the longer a weapon is summoned. While in use, one of the eyes of the host takes on the same color as the weapons eye, which also emits a flame like effect of the same color from the eye. This limits the user to only using two weapons at one time.Additionally, summoning a weapon grants the user almost total immunity to illusions, or other such effects. This happiness because, while humans see in light an color, the weapons preserve the world in a sort of thermal vision. But instead of temperature, perceive magic, flesh, and bone. This means that, when witnessing an illusion of a person, all they will see is a large mass in the shape of a human, while a real person would appear as a skeleton covered in blood vessels. things not mad of flesh, such as stone, wood, and metal, can still be seen, but they appear without color and can sometimes be blurred. The Demon Weapon Mammon Saw.jpg|Example of a Demon Weapon Cain gun.png|Example of a Demon Weapon Barbas.png|Example of a Demon Weapon File:Nosferatu.png|Example of a Demon Weapon Agrus.jpg|A Broken Weapon The weapons summoned by these means are referred to as Demon Weapons, because of their look. These weapons are very much alive and are able to talk to there users in a manor described as being slimier to telepathy, but more unsettling. When in use, the Demon Weapons each poses an ability that can be used in combat, depending on what the monster was originally. This could range from something like doubling the user’s strength or letting them read an enemy’s mind, to more advanced powers such as controlling shadows or bending the elements. While the weapon's power can initially seam straightforward, it is entirely up to the user to develop and expand on the power's capability's. When summoned, the Demon weapons appear to still be made out of flesh and bone, instead of metal, but they are always adorned with a fully functioning eye some were on it. These weapons are very durable and don’t require any form of maintenance. one can be capable of breaking them however, with sufficient enough force. If they are ever broken, they will repair themselves when not in use, through the user will suffer from severe fatigue for several days after the event while the weapon heals itself. Should the weapon be damaged enough, or in the unlikely event that it encounters some sort of life draining magic, the monster effectively dies, with the eye going dull in color and the presence fades from the host. The weapon may still be usable, depending on the damage, but will no longer heal itself, and any extra power granted by it will be inaccessible. If called on, instead of glowing, the eye that is possessed by the weapon will simply go blind, but will return to normal when the weapon is re-sealed. Trivia *If someone wants to use this, just let me know. *Additionally, if anyone wants me to actually design a weapon for them, drop me a message and we'll talk. Every weapon in the gallery are of my own creation. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Holder Magic